


Birthday Surprise

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Lucius gets a note from a secret admirer on his birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

Lucius didn’t make a big deal about his birthday. He hadn’t even told anyone about it. So, he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get any birthday wishes. But, it still felt irrationally disappointing. 

He was about to leave work when he noticed a tiny, bright pink paper box in the corner of his locker. He smiled a little as he took it out. He unfolded the box and saw a note that said ‘happy birthday from your secret admirer’ and then had a series of numbers and letters. 

“What have you got there?” Lee asked him. 

He crumbled it up, instinctively feeling like no one should know about this. “Just a reminder to myself to get groceries on the way home. Have a good night, Lee.”

 

Lucius picked up a cannoli for himself on the way home. He sat at home, eating the cannoli and sipping wine. He had the usual swirl of birthday thoughts about how he imagined things would be different and how when his father was his age he was already married with a kid and a house. 

He wondered if he should call one of his co-workers and tell them it was his birthday. He had no doubt that he could get someone to come over and have drinks with him. But, he had the strange feeling that spending time with an acquaintance would make him feel more lonely.

He reached into his pocket and took out the note. He smiled as he wondered who could be his secret admirer. It was an exciting idea, that took him back to giddy high school feelings.

He ran his hands over the numbers and letters, wondering what they could be. He took out a pencil and started putting the letters in different orders. He quickly realized they spelled out ‘Leopold.’ He wracked his brain for someone he knew named Leopold, but couldn’t think of anyone. As he wondered what the numbers could be, it clicked that Leopold wasn’t a person-- it was the name of a hotel. 

He grinned at the idea of a mysterious birthday tryst with a secret admirer. 

 

He arrived at the Leopold and headed directly to the appropriate room number. He knocked on the door. As he waited for the door to open, he felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized sooner who the secret admirer must be. 

Ed grinned when he opened the door. “Took you longer than I expected.”

“Well, I was enjoying my birthday, I didn’t start working on your rudimentary puzzle until an hour ago and then I had to actually get over here,” Lucius told him. “Anyway, goodbye.”

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Ed asked. “You just got here.”

“Of course I’m leaving!” Lucius said. “You are a terrible person.”

Ed glared. “Then, why even come?” 

“I didn’t know it would be you,” Lucius said.

Ed laughed. “Really, Foxy? Come on. You’re a smart man. That’s why you’re here. You had to know it couldn’t be anyone else.”

Lucius sighed. He nodded a little in acknowledgement. “If I’d thought about who would send a note like that, then, yes I would’ve realized it had to be you. But, I didn’t think about it because, frankly, I wanted it to be someone else. Anyone else.”

“Foxy,” Ed said, rolling his eyes. “Come in. It’s a lovely hotel room.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Lucius said.

Ed shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Foxy, Foxy. You’d really refuse to allow yourself this? People indulge in things on their birthdays. You should let yourself do what you really want.”

“What exactly do you think I want, Ed?” Lucius asked tensely. 

Ed grinned and said, “That’s the question, isn’t it?” 

Lucius bit his lip and hesitated. As he stepped into the hotel room, he said, “This will only be one time.” He closed the door behind himself, then put his hands on Ed’s neck to pull him down into a rough kiss.


End file.
